I Wish
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Read it pleaz. I stick at summaries......HY+RP


I Wish by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I love this song, I don't own "I Wish". It belonged to R. Kelly. I don't won Gundam Wing either.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
************************  
  
"In the news today, the singer known as Heero Yuy, ex-Gundam pilot has had his third platinum record. His new record, "Christmas Eve" has hit number one. His song, "Everything" is, for the second week, remained the number one song. It's Christmas Morning and I bet many of you will wake up to discover his new CD in your pile of presents. In other news, this is the 4th year of Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Darli-"  
  
The television was shut off. A shadow walks into another room. Later, it returns with a long box in its hand and puts on a white long coat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"In other news, this is the 4th year of Foreign Minister Relena Pea-"  
  
A man with a meter long chestnut braid turned to nine other people sitting in a room. The man shook his head and sighed.  
  
"His going back."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The scene opens and you see a three story white beautiful church. Then, it's the roof. A door opens as a man with unruly bang hair and bangs that covered his eyes. His eyes are the most piercing dark blue. He is wearing a white long coat, white tank top, white pants and white boots. He walks to the edge of the roof. He reaches into his coat and takes out a long box. He opens the lid and takes out a single, perfect, full bloom white rose.  
  
The tune starts as children down stairs practices their song.  
  
Kids:  
"I wish, I wish, I wish"  
Heero: "To every city, every hood and every block"   
Kids: I wish, I wish, I wish   
Heero: "Ghetto America"  
Kids: "I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish"   
  
Heero looks up at the sky with sad eyes.  
  
  
"Rollin' through the hood  
Just stopped by to say what's up"   
  
~~~  
Heero driving around a neighborhood in the Sank Kingdom where all the mansions are. A group of people comes out to greet him.  
  
~~~  
  
"And let you know your baby boy ain't doin' so tough  
Even though you passed   
Going on four long years   
Still waking up late at night cryin' tears"   
  
~~~  
Heero joints up from bed. Sweat pours down his face as one by one; tears slowly make their way down his face.  
~~~  
  
Heero looks down and slowly shakes his head.  
  
"Just thinkin' about those days   
You used to talk to me   
Smilin' while I'm sippin' on this Hennessy   
And remember we'd brag on how rich we would be   
To get up out this hood was like a fantasy"   
  
~~~  
Heero and Relena are sitting on a couch by the fire. Heero looks at Relena.  
  
"One of these days, I'm going to hit it rich. We don't have to be rich because of your fame Relena. I'll make it and then we could be rich because we worked on it.  
~~~  
  
Heero stares at the sky. Then, he shakes his fists up at the sky.   
  
"And now you hear my songs   
The radio is playin'   
Oh I can't believe my ears and what everybody's sayin'  
Boy I tell you folks don't know the half   
I would give it all up just to take one ride   
With you"  
  
~~~  
Heero and Relena are sitting in a black Mercedes convertible. They are cruising by the seashore. They drive up a hill. On side is the mountain. The other side over looks the ocean. They drive to the top to a cliff. Below the cliff is the raging ocean. The waves crashing against the rocks below. The wind blows through Relena's hair. Heero puts his arm around Relena's waist.   
~~~  
  
  
"How I used to kick it on the front porch   
With you   
And how I used to lay back and smoke weed   
With you"  
  
~~~  
Heero and Relena are sitting on the porch of the Peacecraft mansion. Heero lays back and lights a cigarette. Relena grabs the cigarette and crushes it. Heero smiles as he lays back and stares at the sky.  
~~~  
  
"And all the little basement party joints we'd do  
Now I'm just missing you   
How I wish   
  
  
  
I wish that I could hold you now"  
  
~~~  
A scene of Heero with his arms around Relena's waist. Relena smiles as Relena puts her arms around Heero's neck.  
~~~  
  
"I wish that I could touch you now"   
  
~~~  
Heero sits up in bed, lying next to Relena. Heero smiles at her as he runs his hand up and down her arm. He smiles softly and looks at her with love flaming in his eyes.  
~~~  
  
"I wish that I could talk to you"  
  
~~~  
Heero is cuddling by Relena in bed. They talk about heir future together, their lives...and their love.  
~~~  
  
"Be with you somehow   
I know you're in a better place  
Even though I can't see your face  
I know you're smilin' down on me  
Sayin' everything's OK"  
  
An image of Relena appears in the sky. She smiles at Heero. Heero looks at her.   
  
"Heero, it'll be okay."  
  
The image fades.  
  
"And if I make it out this thug life   
I'll see you again someday"  
  
~~~  
Heero holds a gun out and fires at the police chasing him.  
  
"Stop! You are under arrest for the shooting! Stop in the name of law!"  
~~~  
  
Kids & Heero: "I wish, I wish, I wish   
I wish, I wish, I wish"   
  
  
  
"Ever since this money come   
It's been nothing but stress"  
  
~~~  
Heero is sitting in a room with an older man.   
  
"Jim, you're my publicist. I don't want to do this gig."  
  
"Heero, you have to!"  
  
The other man walks towards the door. He opens the door, walks out and slams it. Heero clenches his fists and look down.  
~~~  
  
  
"Sometimes I wish that I could just trade in my success   
Y'all look at me and say  
Boy, you've been blessed   
But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness   
Man, I swear this shit gets heavy like a ton   
That's why you hear me shootin' this real shit off like a gun"  
  
~~~  
Heero is at a party. A man comes up to him.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you've been blessed. You're so lucky to have all this."  
  
Heero leaves the party and enters the balcony. Heero looks at the night sky and lets out an insane laugh. He takes out a gun and fires at the sky.  
~~~  
  
  
"Mmm I wonder how my friends would treat me now   
If I wasn't iced up with a Bentley and a house"  
  
  
~~~  
After Heero's first record hit platinum, all of his old "friends" that had abandoned him showed up.  
~~~  
  
"That's why Fake-ass niggas get fake-ass digits   
And fake-ass players get a real player hatin' em   
Honey love goes platinum and y'all ass come 'round  
But y'all don't wanna raise the roof   
Until my shit is goin' down   
And now you hear my songs   
The radio is playin'  
Oh I can't believe my ears and what everybody's sayin'"   
  
~~~  
Heero is now angry at his "friends". Heero jumps out of his seat.  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
~~~  
  
  
"Boy I tell you folks don't know the half   
I would give it all up just to take one ride with you   
How I used to hoop off in them tournaments   
With you   
And how I used to club hop on weekends   
With you"  
  
Heero looks down and shakes his head. His fists clenched at his sides. He sighs as memories fly by his head.  
  
"Your family called the morning of a tragic end  
Damn my condolences"  
  
  
~~~Falshback~~~  
  
It is sunny and beautiful day. Crowds of people stand outside the church, looking at the roof.  
  
On the roof, people are standing around, having a party. Duo, dressed in a black suit, black dress shirt and a silk white ties, pats Heero on the back. Heero is wearing a black tuxedo, white vest, white silk dress shirt and a white bow tie. Duo laughs.  
  
"This second wedding was a great idea Heero!"  
  
Heero nods and smiles.  
  
"Relena likes it to-"  
  
Heero stops, as he was shoot twice. Heero falls to the ground.  
  
  
Heero sudden sits up. He grabs his side as he winces in pain. The phone next to his table rings.  
  
'That's strange. Why am I at home?'  
  
Heero turns the phone on to show a very tired and sad Noin. Noin's eyes were blood shot and puffed up like she was crying.  
  
"Heero, Relena was shot."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"She was shot through the stomach. She...she didn't make it. She died 5 o'clock this morning."  
  
Heero stood there frozen. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. My condolences."  
  
Heero terminated the phone.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
  
"Voices in my head   
Be tellin' me to come to church   
Say the Lord is the only way for you to stop the hurt  
Dreaming of windows  
Black-tinted like a hearse"  
  
~~~  
Heero walks hand in hand with Relena. Relena is followed by Duo and Hilde, Catherine and Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy, Wefei and Sally and lastly Noin and Zechs. They stepped into the church in the beginning.  
~~~  
  
"But waking up to life sometimes seems worse   
And all I ever wanted is to be a better man   
And I try to keep it real with my homies, man   
Want me to save the world I don't understand   
How did I become the leader of a billion fans"  
  
~~~  
Heero sits in a room with hundreds of letters liter the room. He opens one of the letters as Heero sighs.   
  
"At least I can be here for these people like Relena was there for me. I'm glad I can help them solve these problems. But I can't take it anymore. Why me?"   
~~~  
  
  
"And now you hear my songs  
The radio is playin'  
Oh I can't believe my ears and what everybody's sayin'  
Boy I tell you folks don't know the half   
I would give it all up just to take one ride  
With you   
How I used to street perform on Friday   
With you   
And how I'd go to church on Easter   
With you   
Instead of y'all throwin' them stones at me"  
  
Heero falls to his knees as the memories once again run through his mind. He looks at his hands. Then up at the sky. His eyes are full of sorrow, pain and hope. A tear runs down his check as he whispers,  
  
"Somebody pray for me."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So......watcha think? E-mail please! Hope ya liked it! I would love comments please. Even if it is just to say hi. I don't care, it could be even flames.  
  
~ Rage Barton   
  
  
  



End file.
